1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to novelty items, and more particularly, to illuminated novelty items.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is well known that the appearance of an object often increases the desire and demand for the item. Indeed, the commercial success of many marketable products often depends largely on the attractiveness of the product, or the interest it holds for the consumer. Thus, novelty items often provide a unique, attractive, or amusing appearance. As is known, novelty items of all sorts are sold and used at fairs, carnivals, amusement parks, and other similar environments. The term xe2x80x9cnovelty itemxe2x80x9d broadly encompasses toys, food items, and other devices that provide some sort of amusement or entertainment for the consumer.
As used herein, novelty items refer to inanimate articles of manufacture that are intended to provide, even for only a few moments, amusement, entertainment, decoration or recreation. The use for recreation or entertainment may be the only use for the items or may be in addition to other uses or benefits of the items.
With regard to consumable, food items, it is known that users often desire much more than just the food item, but also desire an amusement or entertainment component.
For example, lollipops or suckers have been formed in the shape of whistles to allow a person to make a whistle sound with the item, as well as eat it. Lollipops, suckers, POPSICLE(copyright) Ice Confection, and other food items have also been shaped into interesting or amusing shapes.
Many such items have been the subject of U.S. patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,773 is directed to a food product having a uniquely shaped and multi-colored handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,983 discloses a novelty device that makes a sound and/or illuminates a light as a user is consuming (or otherwise comes in contact with) a consumable substance supported on a handle of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,693 discloses a unique toy handle for an oral device, such as a lollipop or popsicle. Specifically, FIGS. 1A-1C of that patent illustrate a handle in the shape of the back end of an animal, like a lizard or a frog. This uniquely-shaped handle gives the appearance of the consumer eating a frog or lizard, when the consumable end of the product is held in the mouth of the consumer.
As is also known, many other types of novelty devices are sold and used at fairs, carnivals, and amusement parks. For example, many lighted novelty devices are frequently sold or used in the evening hours after dark. Some such devices include those sold under the name of xe2x80x9cglow sticksxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cglow worms.xe2x80x9d As is known, these and other similar devices emit a soft, colorful glow in the dark, and are often purchased solely for the appearance that they give in the dark.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an illuminated novelty item preferably for sale or use at carnivals, fairs, amusement parks, and other similar environments.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved novelty food item.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novelty item having a unique handle for illuminating the object.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novelty food item capable of being internally illuminated.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and advantages of the present invention, the present invention is directed to an illuminated novelty item. In one embodiment, the novelty item includes an edible, food item supported on a hollow, translucent handle. A light source is also provided to illuminate the interior, hollow portion of the handle. Since the handle is translucent, the light radiates through the handle and into the edible food item. If the food item is translucent, which it preferably is, then the light also radiates through the food item in a unique and visually-desirable fashion.
In one embodiment the food item is an ice confection, such as a POPSICLE(copyright) Ice Confection. As is known, such ice confections are typically flavored and colored consistent with the flavoring. In this respect, a grape-flavored POPSICLE(copyright) Ice Confection is purple in color, a cherry-flavored POPSICLE(copyright) Ice Confection is red in color, an orange-flavored POPSICLE(copyright) Ice Confection is orange in color, and so on. Thus, when the light radiates through the translucent handle and into the confection, it also radiates through the confection to cause the confection to create a colorful glow. In another embodiment, the food item may be cotton candy. As is known, cotton candy is very porous. As a result, light radiating from within the cotton candy causes the cotton candy to emanate a unique and colorful glow. In yet another embodiment, the food item may be a sucker or lollipop, which is supported on a translucent handle in the same way as the ice confection mentioned above.
Consistent with the invention, the light source may take on a variety of forms. In one embodiment, the light source may be a simple incandescent light that may be, for example, battery operated. Preferably, however, the light source is a passive (i.e., not requiring a battery or other power source) component, such as a bioluminescent or phosphorescent material. In the preferred embodiment, the light source may be a material such as a Glow Stick, Glow Worm, or other such device that is commonly sold at amusement parks. The handle of the novelty item may be a hollow, cylindrically-shaped handle appropriately sized such that a Glow Stick, Glow Worm, or other similar device may be inserted into the hollow space of the handle. In this way, the light that radiates from the light source radiates through the translucent handle and through the edible food item.
Consistent with the broader aspects of the invention, a similar novelty item may be provided with a non-edible material surrounding the handle.
Consistent with yet another of the broad aspects of the invention, a novelty food item may be provided with a translucent handle having an interior light-receiving chamber portion. That is, in one embodiment, the invention does not require a light source, but rather requires only a translucent edible food item supported by a translucent handle, so that when a light source is introduced into the handle, the novelty item emits a colorful glow.